Y comienzo a vivir contigo
by Ezaki
Summary: No crees que comenzamos a vivir cuando nos conocimos?... yo sí. Varias parejas cap 1 solo Ludwig x Feliciano AU, AU y más AU...


Ludwig siempre se considero una persona solitaria, nunca le paso por la cabeza el, algún día, encontrar a alguien a quién amar, casarse, tener hijos… ese tipo de cosas no le interesaban; y es que, él, siendo tan poco conversador y amigable, no le pareció que hubiera algo en su persona que atrajera a otros.

-Eres algo atractivo, no tan awesome como yo pero un atractivo respetable- le dijo en algún momento su hermano.

No, el físico no era nada importante. Si era guapo o lo que fuera le daba igual, no quería que alguien le amara solo por su aspecto.

Decidió resignarse a la soledad, era mucho más sencillo, además de que había mejores cosas en las que preocuparse que por su media naranja inexistente. Así, decidió, que sería un hombre quedado; compraría una enorme casa y cientos de gatos… tacho lo anterior y mejor puso perros, sí, compraría cientos de perros y cuando su vida estuviera por acabarse moriría en su casa para que su cuerpo se convirtiera en alimento de sus cientos de perros. Luego pensó que debía de dejar de ver ese extraño programa de "1000 maneras de morir".*No debió hacerle caso a Alfred.

Oh, que dicha, ya todo estaba planeado, tal vez muchos lo vieran raro si les contaba su proyecto de vida a largo plazo, pero para él era más que suficiente.

Y así, Ludwig, comenzó a vivir, sin interesarse en Amar, Ser Amado y simplemente pensando en sus cientos de perros del futuro.

Claro… hasta que "él" apareció.

…..

Ese día al terminar las clases y estar a punto de salir por la puerta de la escuela, se dio cuenta de que había perdido su collar con esa cruz de hierro, regalo de su hermano. Regreso resignado esperando encontrarla, sin muchas esperanzas.

Al llegar a su salón, se agacho ligeramente para buscar en el suelo el collar. Estaba registrando por partes cuando se dio cuenta de un extraño ruido. Volteo lentamente y se dio cuenta de cómo el escritorio estaba, extrañamente, ¿temblando?

Que el supiera los escritorios no tiemblan… o eso creía hasta ahora. Se acerco con calma, agachándose con cuidado para ver abajo del escritorio, tuvo unos cuanto milisegundos para poder apreciar al castaño sentado que abrazaba sus rodillas tembloroso, pues en cuanto este lo vio salió de su escondite asustado y lloriqueando.

-¡No me golpees!- Rogo.

-¿¡Ah!- puso una cara de irritación. ¿Golpearlo? El otro soltó otro gritito y comenzó a rogar todavía más. Muy ruidoso para el gusto del rubio.

-Oh, de haber sabido que sería mi fin habría comido más pasta y pizza y…- siguió lamentándose hasta que el ojiazul lo interrumpió.

-No voy a golpearte- dijo con su penetrante voz. El castaño dejo su faceta histérica y se concentro en el extraño frente a él.

-¿En serio?- Ludwig sólo lo observo en silencio. – ¡ve ~!, ¡Qué alegría! Pensé que tú eras amigo de… espera, ¡ve~! Yo te conozco eres aquel chico amable que me ayudo a inscribirme.

_~Realidad de aquel día~_

Ludwig recién se había inscrito para iniciar una nueva época de su vida, la preparatoria. Estaba a punto de irse, pero no pudo evitar distraerse viendo a un extraño castaño caminar de un lado a otro completamente perdido.

Y al parecer olvido ese dato tan útil de su persona:

Ludwig tiene la mirada pesada.

Después de un rato el castaño se dio cuenta de que era observado, quiso saber quién era el que lo miraba y se encontró con un rubio, alto de ojos azules. Se acerco sin temor ni vergüenza.

-¡Ve~!, ¿sabes dónde puedo inscribirme?- le pregunto preocupado. Ludwig aún algo shokeado pensando que le reprocharía por observarle tan detenidamente contesto sin mucho sentimiento.

-Sí, entras y a la derecha hay unas oficinas, es ahí-

-Ah, acompáñame, ¡ve~!-

-En realidad yo ya me i…- no pudo terminar ni de hablar cuando el más bajito ya lo llevaba jalando de la mano sin posibilidades de escapar… y vaya que lo intento.

_~Regresando a la realidad de hoy~_

-Sí~, después de que te fuiste corriendo (?) recordé que no me había presentado y que no te pedí que fuéramos amigos, esperaba que nos tocara en el mismo grupo pero no fue así, entonces decidí buscarte en el receso, pero ese día llevaba pasta para el almuerzo y luego me dio sueño, tome una siesta, pizza, tomates… y ¡lo olvide!, ¡ve~!

_Punto #1 que Ludwig descubrió de ese sujeto tan extraño: _

_Habla demasiado._

- Pero ahora que estas aquí puedo presentarme, yo me llamo Feliciano y me gustaría que fuéramos ami…-

-Imposible- lo interrumpió el ojiazul, dando media vuelta.

-¿¡Ve~! ¿Por qué?... espera no te vayas, ¿qué hacías aquí tan tarde?, hace mucho que acabaron las clases, ve~, ¿no tenías algo importante que hacer?-

-oh, es cierto, estaba buscando el collar que se me cayo, pero ya no importa no lo voy a encontrar- comentario pesimista de una persona pesimista.

-¡yo te ayudare a buscar!- exclamo emocionado llevándolo de inmediato a la práctica. Decidió buscar él también aunque algo escéptico. - ¡Lo encontré!- lo escucho gritar emocionado debajo de una butaca, cuando estaba levantándose su cabeza choco con la paleta de aquel mueble, Ludwig fue capaz de escuchar su gritillo de dolor.

_Punto #2 que Ludwig descubrió de Feliciano:_

_Es torpe._

-¿Estás bien?- No pudo evitar preguntar.

-¡ve~! Sí- dijo con una gran sonrisa ya de pie con el collar en una mano.

_Punto #3 que Ludwig descubrió de Feliciano:_

_Tiene una tonta aunque, inusualmente, linda e inocente sonrisa._

-Ludwig-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido el italiano.

-Mi nombre es Ludwig- fue como una respuesta silenciosa a la pregunta del otro de ser amigos… un gran aunque dudoso "Sí".

Desde ese momento no pudo deshacerse en días del acoso de Feliciano… bueno… de acuerdo en semanas… ok… nunca después de eso.

-¡ve~! ¡Hola Ludwig!-

-Feliciano- siempre que el más bajito lo visitaba se sentía incomodo. Él, que siempre fue una persona aislada ahora teniendo una especie de "amigo"

-vaya Ludwig tiene un nuevo amigo, great!- hablo Alfred.

-es de mala educación meterte donde no te llaman- lo reprendió Arthur.

-Iggy, tienes que ser un poco más relajado-

-Me-llamo-Arthur, no Iggy-

-pero quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres de Inglaterra-

-A nadie le interesa-

-claro que… espera, ¿qué haces en mi salón?- Kirkland se puso nervioso al saberse descubierto.

-Bueno…-

-Aaahh~ Iggy viniste a visitarme, ¡que tierno!- dijo Alfred todo emocionado.

-Claro que no, idiot-

-oh vamos no seas tímido- Jones acercó su mano para tocar el rostro del inglés, pero este le dio un manotazo alejándolo. – ¡ay!, salvaje y dices que yo soy el que no tiene modales, wa!, Iggy no te vayas- Feliciano observo a los 2 rubios alejarse.

-ve~ tienes amigos muy interesantes- opino Feliciano sonriendo.

-No son mis amigos en realidad-

-¿No?... mmm… ¡Ve~!- el alemán levanto la vista por primer vez para observar al otro, encontrándose con 3 curitas repartidas en el rostro del castaño.

-¿Qué te paso?- el bajito puso cara de no entender a que se refería el rubio –las curitas- aclaro.

-¡ve~! choque con la pared-

_Corrección del Punto #2:_

_Tachar es torpe y sustituirlo por es Muy torpe_

-Tu collar está feliz de estar otra vez en tu cuello- dijo el de ojos miel para cambiar de tema. El más alto observó su cruz de hierro unos segundos.

-¿Hablas con los collares?- pregunto confundido.

-No- contesto sin más.

_Punto #4 que Ludwig descubrió de Feliciano:_

_Es raro._

El timbre sonó avisando a los estudiantes que sus escasos minutos de libertad y divagación de cerebro habían terminado.

-me voy, adiós- dijo para comenzar a caminar de reversa.

-Adiós… mejor camina normal, puedes caerte-

-Así es más divertido-

_Corrección del punto #4:_

_Cambiar es raro, por: es en exceso raro._

13

-ve~ ¡Ludwig!, ¡Ludwig!... vamos a comprar un gelato- escucho decir a su amigo.

-¿ahora?... las clases aún no terminan-

-No, ahora no, cuando salgamos-

Lo cierto era que el rubio ya tenía planeado que hacer, había estado estudiando como loco para los exámenes exigiéndose al máximo y por fin habían terminado por lo que quería hacer nada durante todo el día, tal vez leer una buena revista porn… es decir científica, una buena revista científica.

-vamos Lud… por favor- como odiaba cuando Feliciano ponía esa cara de cordero degollado.

Y así se vio arrastrado a caminar junto con ese sujeto tan raro por las calles de la ciudad buscando donde comprar un buen gelato.

Llegaron a unas calles donde todo estaba lleno de agua salida de quien sabía dónde, que el supiera no había llovido.

-ve~ busquemos un lugar donde no haya tanta agua para pasar- siguieron caminando sin poder cruzar la calle. –aquí, aquí- escucho decir a Feliciano, observo el lugar que su amigo escogió, no quedando muy convencido, decidió seguir caminando a pesar de que el castaño ya estaba por saltar al otro lado.

Encontró un lugar más angosto. Para poder bajar de la banqueta se tenía que bajar 1 escalón y luego se llegaba a pisar la calle; decidió que se pararía en el escalón y después brincaría el enorme charco. Lo que Ludwig no había previsto era que el pequeño escaloncito estaría resbaloso, por lo cual desgraciadamente termino cayendo de rodilla mojándose su pantalón.

No podía creer que se hubiera caído. Volteo hacía donde debería estar el más bajito y lo encontró riendo ligeramente frente a él mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarle. Todo eso era vergonzoso. Tomo la pequeña mano del otro e intento levantarse, el problema era que Feliciano estaba muy ocupado riendo, no fue un buen soporte. El ojiazul termino cayendo de nuevo, pero esta vez de sentón llevándose a Vargas de corbata.

-ve~- fue lo único que soltó mientras veía su mano escurrir. Volteo a ver a Ludwig quien se encontraba algo sonrojado.

"y ahora como me levanto si tengo todo mojado atrás"

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir como el otro secaba su mano en su camisa.

_Punto #5 que Ludwig descubrió de Feliciano:_

_Es infantil._

Hizo lo mismo en venganza, Feliciano mojo su mano nuevamente para así volver a secarla en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior, el rubio contraataco, el italiano hundió ambas manos en el agua del charco y las saco salpicando con unas cuantas gotitas el rostro del alemán el cual no planeaba dejar las cosas así. Y comenzó una pelea con agua de extraña procedencia.

=)

-…y entonces había pasta y pizza y yo no sabía que escoger, amo la pasta, ¡ve~! pero la pizza es deliciosa, ¡ve~! me sentí muy confundido, luego llego nii-san, me dio con el puño en la cabeza, dijo que era un tonto y se llevo toda la pizza ¡ve~! y yo que quería probarla… ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- le pregunto a su amigo. Se encontraban comiendo en el patio de la escuela, luego de que Feli llegara por el otro afirmando que hoy era un lindo día para comer fuera. El ojiazul no pudo negarse, la razón era que el italiano nunca le daba tiempo para decir que no.

-me gusta el wurst- dijo mostrando su almuerzo.

-¿puedo probar?- el alemán lo pensó detenidamente. "Adiós, un wurst menos" pensó dramáticamente para luego tomar una de las salchichas y dársela al italiano. Ludwig pensó que este lo tomaría con la mano, pero en lugar de eso lo tomo directo con su boca.

-si hasta se alimentan tan románticamente, ustedes no pueden ser solo amigos- expreso Arthur salido de quien sabe dónde. Ludwig se sonrojo, Feliciano solo ladeo la cabeza con una expresión de andar muy lejos de ahí.

-¿d-de qué hablas?, nosotros… no-nosotros…- el pobre rubio no sabía ni que decir.

-¡ve~! Arthur, hay algo que quise preguntar desde el otro día que te conocí, pensé que tú y Alfred son pareja… ¿lo son?- pregunto el castaño.

-P-p-por supuesto que no, no seas idiota- hablo completamente nervioso –ahm… y-yo… tengo que ir con Alf… Francis-Francis, porque…mmm… este… ¡Adiós! - así como apareció, el británico, desapareció.

Ludwig volteo a ver sorprendido al castaño, Kirkland se había ido completamente perturbado. El italiano le regreso una sonrisa tonta.

-¡ve~!-

_Punto #6 que Ludwig descubrió de Feliciano:_

_A pesar de verse inocentón puede defenderse de ofensas verbales…_

_O _

_Tal vez al ver el mundo diferente, ve parejas inusuales y diferentes… _

_O _

_¿Será que ve los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas? _

_No, es ridículo._

-Ludwig, Ludwig, un avión- escucho hablar a la persona que en esos momentos ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Feliciano miraba el cielo mientras apuntaba con su dedo, lentamente se fue recostando en el suelo terminando con los brazos estirados y las manos abiertas. Ludwig fue perfectamente capaz de ver las palmas heridas de su amigo.

Con sus manos tomo las de su contrario haciendo que el castaño se sentará nuevamente.

-¿Qué te paso?- interrogo preocupado.

-me caí- contesto luego de un momento de silencio.

_Remarcar el punto #2_

–ve~ Ludwig es muy preocupón- el preocupón se sonrojo soltando las manos que apresaba, para inmediatamente mirar a otro lado.

Observo a lo lejos a un pelinegro de cabello corto (cofKikucof) ignorar a otro de cabello largo (cofYaocof), más allá vio a ese sujeto del tubo (cofIvancof esta tos que me da de repente)… decidió que era hora de regresar la vista al frente. No estaba preparado para ver la cara de Feliciano tan cerca.

-ve~-

-¡Ah!- no pudo evitar soltar.

-Eres una persona realmente amable Ludwig, ¡me alegra que seamos amigos!- dijo para luego pegarse como sanguijuela al más alto.

_Punto #7 que Ludwig descubrió de Feliciano:_

_Es una persona cálida._

-¡Ludwig!, ¡Ludwig!, te invito a mi casa-

-¿A tú casa?-

-¡Ve~!- dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Mmm…- lo pensó un poco. –bueno, yo en realidad…-

-Vamos- lo jalo del brazo como siempre lo hacía sin darle tiempo de negarse.

La casa de Feliciano era grande, con flores en la entrada, una bonita fachada, pintada de un cálido color. El interior combinaba perfectamente con el exterior, unos muebles modernos y cuidados, fotos por todas partes una decoración increíble…

-¿Feliciano eres tú?- dijo una voz desconocida para el alemán.

-Sí, soy yo hermano-

El rubio pudo apreciar a un sujeto muy parecido a su amigo con la diferencia de que este tenía el cabello más oscuro y tenía una expresión más madura en el rostro.

-Hermano, él es Ludwig; Ludwig, él es mi hermano Lovino-

-¿Ludwig?, ¿quién es ese?-

-Hermano…-

-ah~ es el tipo del que hablas todo el tiempo- el ojiazul sintió como era examinado por los ojos del hermano de su amigo. Se sentía incomodo. –No puede ser Feliciano, ¿no puedes conseguir un amigo mejor?, rubio, de ojos azules… ¿este… macho patatas es tu querido amigo?-

-hermano, no hables así de Ludwig-

-Que no sabes que los güeros huelen a huevo-

-¡Hermano!-

Luego de esa pequeña pelea de hermanos, Ludwig ahora se encontraba en el cuarto del castaño, examinando el lugar mientras tomaba agua.

-siento lo de mi hermano- escucho que decía el otro.

-No te preocupes, no importa- no era ni la primera ni la última vez que alguien lo ofendía.

-ve~- con eso dio por terminado el tema. -¿quieres que veamos una película?-

-seguro- contesto de inmediato.

-bueno, ¿cuál quieres ver?- pregunto el italiano para ponerse de pie; fue hasta una cómoda y abrió unas pequeñas puertitas, el ojiazul se acerco para ver. Estaba viendo y leyendo cada uno de los títulos hasta que se su vista se distrajo viendo una fotografía en la que aparecían los 2 hermanos a los lados de un hombre de cabello castaño y barba. Le pareció muy familiar. Después de un momento la respuesta llego a su cabeza.

-Feliciano, ¿qué haces al lado de ese cantante tan famoso?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-ve~ es mi abuelito- Ludwig con la cara seria de siempre observo nuevamente la foto, esa sonrisa, ese rulo, esa expresión tonta.

-¿¡TU QUÉ!- grito, en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Ya llegue!-

-¡Abuelito!- contesto Feliciano feliz. El pobre alemán estaba petrificado.

Ese fue un día entretenido, fue divertido estar en la casa de Feliciano.

Poco a poco su amistad se fue solidificando más y más.

E:

Ludwig se encontraba en casa cenando, su madre había salido extrañamente temprano y ahora se encontraba, "la rota familia", comiendo; bueno al menos la mayor parte de ella.

-me alegra poder cenar con ustedes de vez en cuando- dijo la mujer con una radiante, aunque algo cansada, sonrisa. -y díganme, algo interesante que contar- Ludwig no era muy dado a conversar así que solo observaba su puré papas, por un momento pensó en hablarle a su madre de Feliciano, pero descartó la idea de inmediato, no quería molestar a su madre.

Pero olvido que tenía un hermano.

-bueno yo no he hecho nada fuera de lo normal, pero West últimamente ha estado muy ocupado-

-cariño no le digas oeste a tu hermano… ¿qué quieres decir con ocupado?- preguntó la progenitora.

-bueno si lo veo 2 veces a la semana temprano en casa es un milagro- dijo el señor de los pollos, la madre miro a su hijo menor angustiada.

-No estás en malos pasos verdad que no corazón-

-¿Qué?, claro que no… es que un amig-com-compañ… ahm… Fe-Feliciano me invita a su casa todos los días-

-¿Feliciano?, ¿es un amigo tuyo?- pregunto la rubia ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-eh…él, él-eh… Sí- acepto al fin y es que aun le parecía extraño decir "es mi amigo". Tal vez para muchos fuera una simple frase, pero para Ludwig.

-oh estoy muy feliz por ti Amor, que bueno que tengas un amiguito-

-Sí, "amor" qué bueno que tengas un amiguito- dijo el alvino imitando a su madre, la cual le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro momentos antes.

¡!

-es mejor que ya me vaya a casa- dijo uno de esos días en los que nuevamente había sido invitado a la casa del de ojos miel.

-¡NO!... está lloviendo bastante fuerte, es mejor que te quedes aquí a dormir, es fin de semana. Yo llamaré a tus padres- escucho al abuelo de su amigo alejarse sin darle oportunidad de contestar, ahora entendía de donde había sacado Feli su forma de ser.

Después de un rato de platicar trivialidades sin sentido y estar en un cómodo silencio recostados en el suelo de la recamara del más pequeño, Ludwig, con un esfuerzo sobre humano y con su corazón acelerado por los nervios de ser la primera vez que preguntaba algo (para él) muy personal, comenzó a hablar.

-oye Feliciano… ¿y… tus papás?- por varios segundos la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio. Comenzaba a pensar que no había sido buena idea preguntar.

-bueno…- escucho la voz del otro, lo cual lo tranquilizo un poco. –Nadie supo quién era nuestro padre, mamá nunca se lo dijo a nadie… y mamá… murió cuando mi hermano y yo nacimos-

"No debí preguntar, ¡NO-DEBÍ-PREGUNTAR!"

-Lo-lo siento- dijo arrepentido. El castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- De todas formas no los conocí- dijo minimizando el asunto. El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, pero esta vez Ludwig se sentía incomodo. Para su fortuna el otro hablo nuevamente. –a veces me pregunto…- hizo una pausa dudando el continuar, al final se decidió –que se sentirá el decir mamá o papá… el que te reciba la sonrisa de una mamá al llegar a casa y te pregunte como te fue en la escuela, en una junta escolar, en una actividad deportiva o en una obra de teatro mirar y ver entre los papás a los tuyos… una cena familiar, el abrazo de una madre o un padre… no es que no quiera a abuelito él es increíble y a cuidado de mí y de mi hermano pero… sé que no es lo mismo, de alguna manera no lo es-

"no, no debe serlo" pensó Ludwig algo triste.

Pensó, en cómo se sentiría él si no tuviera padres, tal vez ellos no eran los mejores del mundo y hasta eran algo fríos, tal vez cometieron errores y terminaron divorciándose pero… sus padres estaban vivos y aún, aunque con algo de esfuerzo, podía verlos.

-yo…- en un impulso del momento, como si le acabaran de dar una descarga eléctrica, de su boca salió algo de lo cual se avergonzaría el resto de sus días (bueno eso pensó) –seré tu familia... puedes llamarme papá o mamá si quieres…- Feliciano lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos.

"¿Qué acabo de decir?"

-ve~- el del rulito cerro nuevamente los ojos, sonrió tontamente y se abrazo de "su persona familia" –Grazie Ludwig, yo también seré tú familia- el rubio no podía estar más sonrojado, ¿eso había salido de su boca?

Bueno valía la pena sentirse ridículo si con eso su amigo era feliz…

_Corrección del punto #7_

_Cambiar es cálido por: es increíblemente cálido._

/

El alemán luego de mucha lucha mental decidió ir a buscar a su italiano amigo, ya que, no lo había ido a acosar desde hacía 2 días, 5 horas, 4 minutos, 8 segundos… pero quien cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado, él no.

Hizo un recuento para ver si en algún momento lo había ofendido, pero no encontró nada… todo había estado normal, como siempre.

Bueno, en realidad si hubo algo.

_Ludwig hablaba con su hermano sobre que comerían en la tarde ya que su madre llegaría hasta la noche. Cuando decidieron que pedirían una pizza Gilbert dijo que iría a tontear con sus amigos. Justo cuando el ojirrojo se iba vio como Feliciano andaba por ahí, el castaño observo unos segundos a su hermano y luego se acerco a él con una cara de preocupación verdadera._

_-¿lo conoces?-_

_-Sí, el es mi hermano, ¿recuerdas que te lo dije?, hasta te dije su nombre- _

_-Gilbert- susurro el más bajito sin ser oído por el otro._

_-¿Sucede algo?-_

_-No, nada-_

Llego al salón del castaño y justo en ese momento se cruzo con un pelinegro.

-Ah- dijo quedamente aquel chico. –Tú eres amigo de Feliciano, ¿no?- vaya, daba miedo que alguien lo conociera por ser amigo del, del rulito.

-Eh… Sí- dijo en un tono como de pregunta.

-Mh… supongo que lo estabas buscando-

-Sí-

-Ahora no está pero… estoy algo preocupado por él- ¿preocupado?... ¿por qué estaba preocupado por Feliciano?, bueno él entendía que era una misión imposible no preocuparse por alguien tan torpe, infantil, distraído, inocente, tierno… carraspeo levemente.

-¿Por qué?-

-bueno tiene un ojo morado-

¿Un ojo morado?, ¿¡UN OJO MORADO!... en qué demonios pensaba Feliciano, se la pasaba en la baba o qué, cómo se las arreglaba para siempre terminar lastimado.

Pensaba mientras caminaba buscándolo por la escuela.

-El que te haya dicho que hacerse bolita en el piso era la mejor manera de defenderse, es un idiota- Ludwig detuvo su búsqueda, ¿esa era la voz de su hermano? –vamos Francis acércate-

-No gracias, estoy bien aquí- el ojiazul siguió aquellas voces llegando a la parte trasera de la escuela, justo en ese punto ciego que ningún profesor revisaba.

Pudo ver a Feliciano en el suelo cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos, mientras su hermano y ese amigo suyo, Antonio, pateaban al pobre castaño, más allá, recargado de una pared, Francis miraba a otro lado como si ahí no estuviera pasando nada.

Gilbert agarro al italiano del cuello de la camisa para luego pegarlo a la pared. Ludwig escucho el sonido de la espalda de su amigo chocando contra la dura estructura.

-bonito moretón el que te hicimos… deberíamos hacerte otro para que se vea parejo, ¿no crees Antonio?-

-en definitiva- el brazo del peliblanco se preparo para golpear la cara del castaño.

Ludwig estaba enojado, irritado, asustado, molesto, iracundo, asustado, perplejo, congelado, ¡ASUSTADO!, su hermano estaba a punto de golpear a quién, se atrevía a decir, era su único amigo, a quien le había dicho sería su familia.

-¡Hermano, No!- alcanzó a detener a su consanguíneo a tiempo. Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre su persona. Gilbert soltó a Feliciano el cual simplemente se desplazo por la pared, temblando.

-¿Ludwig?- el ojirrojo aún no podía creer a quién tenía en frente.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!- preguntó reflejando toda su ira. Ese tono de hablar molesto al mayor.

-No me hables así soy tu hermano mayor, sólo estábamos recordándole a este nuestra autoridad-

-Resulta que "este" es mi amigo y no voy a dejar que lo sigan lastimando-

-¿Tu amigo?... yo soy tu hermano deberías darte la vuelta cómo si aquí no hubiera pasado nada y largarte- Ludwig no hablo por unos segundos para luego comenzar a hacerlo de forma calmada y seca.

-Perdiste todo el respeto que pude sentir alguna vez por ti, no permitiré que vuelvan a tocar a Feliciano, si te atreves a siquiera pensarlo no me detendré ni por qué seas mi hermano-

-¿y qué puedes hacer tú?… hermanito… los hermanos menores nunca sobrepasan a los mayores, ¿Qué harás?, ¿golpearme con tu sonaja?- hubo una corta pero intensa pelea de miradas entre hermanos.

-esto se está saliendo de control- dijo Antonio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Gilbert, mejor nos vamos- fue la única intervención de Francis para luego entre él y el español comenzar a llevárselo.

-No será la última vez que lo moleste, te lo aseguro-

Cuando el peliblanco estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Ludwig regreso la vista a su castaño amigo el cual abrazaba sus piernas, como cuando lo conoció, sólo que esta vez escondiendo el rostro.

-Feli, ¿estás bien?- preguntó al momento que se acercaba. Fue capaz de ver golpes, rasguños y raspones en la piel del italiano. Cuando Ludwig estaba a punto de tocarlo, Feliciano se levanto de golpe.

-No debiste hacer eso- exclamo, mirada seria y preocupada incluida. –No debiste decirle eso a tu hermano- continuo sin darle oportunidad al otro de hablar. –eso no se le dice a la familia y…-

-Tienes razón, él es mi familia y es importante para mí, pero tú también eres mi familia ¿no?- hizo una corta pausa -y no voy a permitir que ni siquiera él te lastime, yo…-

"voy a protegerte de todo y de todos".

Es lo que hubiera querido decir, pero para Ludwig ese tipo de palabras que demostraban tanto sus sentimientos, simplemente no salían, había algo que no se lo permitía por más que lo deseara y pensara que era de cobardes no soltarlo.

Así que simplemente lo abrazo, abrazo a esa persona que se había convertido sin mucho esfuerzo en su preciado amigo, su persona especial, cientos de personas en el mundo, Feliciano una más y aún así único.

-¿Ludwig?- Vargas estaba confundido.

-No digas nada…-

Esa fue la primera vez en la que, su proyecto de vida a largo plazo, su casa gigante, sus cientos de perros y el convirtiéndose en la comida de sus perros al final de sus días, fue reemplazado por el deseo de estar así siempre, con Feliciano en sus brazos, sintiendo su calidez.

…

Wiiiii~ primera cosa k subo de Hetalia.

*1000 maneras de morir (o algo así se llama) es un programa k sale en infinito (al menos ahí lo vi) el otro día salió de un sujeto k tenía muchos animales venenosos, escucho k había gente k se hacía inmune al veneno de algunas víboras y decidió probarlo con su araña… pero no se hizo inmune y murió convirtiéndose su cuerpo en alimento de sus animales… k fuerte ¿no creen?


End file.
